Ladam
by Ladam
Summary: There is a steamy connection between Lauren and Adam that Lauren wishes he would recognize!
1. Chapter 1

Ladam: Chapter 1

Zwooooooooop. Lauren opens up Skype, the love of her life is online, Braveguy96, otherwise known as Adam. Her heart starts to race. She waits for him to send her a message. Bloop.

Braveguy: Hey Lauren! XD

Lauren: Hey baby c:

Braveguy: Whatuup2? xP

Lauren: Not much…in the tribe house! Wanna get on tfm?

Braveguy: Ofc :P

Lauren is so excited that he is gonna log in transformice! It's her favorite game and she plays it every day! Not to mention that's where she met Adam!

Braveguy has connected.

Lauren: OMG HI ADAM!

Other tribe members: HI!

Braveguy: LOL HI GUISE XD

Braveguy enters the tribe house and there was a stirring in Lauren's lions. She wanted Brave's mouse so bad… He looked so good. His wolf- mouse hybrid skin, his blindfolds, his pick axe, not to mention his horny helmet…..which might not be the only thing feeling that way. Lauren decided to send him a steamy message.

Lauren: Hey baby…you want to try something new? ;)

Braveguy: Sure like what? :P

Lauren: A little game…

Braveguy: Oh like LoL? XP

Lauren: A little dirtier than that… ;)

Braveguy: XD I get what you mean

Lauren: Really?

Lauren is astonished! She knows Adam is usually not interested in this kind of thing. She gets extra hot just thinking about all the fun they are about to have…

Braveguy: Lol yeah you mean like soccer :P

Lauren: No…hun I'm talking about putting your wing wang in my thing thang

Braveguy: LOL XD

Braveguy: Anyways gtg I'll bbl :P

Lauren is upset that Adam didn't understand…but oh well he has to go! What can she possibly do? She is miles away from him.

Lauren: Bye 3

Braveguy has left.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Ladam: Chapter 2

The next night Lauren logs into Transformice and Skype. Adam is already online! He greets her.

Braveguy: Hey :P

Lauren is breathless…whenever she sees the pixels on the screen formulate to say "Braveguy" she gets a powerful shot of heat all throughout her body. Her steamy passion for Adam goes unknown to him. Oh how she wishes she could just make it known!

Lauren: Hey sweetie :*

Braveguy: Whatuup2?

Lauren: Tfm as usual xD

A few moments later Adam logins into Transformice and enters the tribe house with Lauren. Lauren whispers to Adam.

Lauren: Wanna go to a private room?

Braveguy: Sure XD

Lauren thinks that this is her chance! She can finally be alone with Adam…. She makes a vanilla room called vanillawingwang. Adam enters. Lauren's body immediately gets excited. Oh how she never gets tired of seeing Adam's mouse! She loves seeing him run with the cheese and her strong manly recklessness as he shams! She thinks it's time to say something…

Lauren: Hey..do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?

Braveguy: Oh yeah XD

Lauren: Do you want to try it?

Braveguy: Sure… :P

Laurens heart is beating really fast. She can't believe Adam is about to go through with it. She gets ready for the best night of her teenage life!

Braveguy: (inches closer to Lauren)

Lauren: (inches closer to Adam) (gives him a kiss)

Simonhawk enters the room. Dammit! Lauren's stalker came to ruin all her fun with Adam! Why does something always have to happen when something is going right? Lauren won't stand for it…

Lauren: HOW THE HECKLE DECKLE DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Lauren was seething! Simon is her stalking who is always trying to break her and Adam apart. He was very annoying and she wished she never friended him.

Simonhawk: Hey guys….

Lauren: Go away! You dang toucan!

Braveguy: XD

Simonhawk: Hey braveguy..what are you up to?

Braveguy: Not much, just talking to the girl you wish you could have lol

That really sent Simon over the edge! He was going to ask a really edgy question to make fun of him in front of Lauren. That'll get her to like him!

Simon: Yeah well how big is your wing wang!?

Even though Lauren was dying to know the answer to the question, she didn't like that Simon was the one trying to ask him.

Lauren: Back off you turdling! You don't have a life and I'm done talking to you.

Lauren left angrily to the tribe house. Adam followed.

Braveguy: Are you okay? D:

Lauren: No.. I am so tired of Simon ruining everything!

Braveguy: It's ok xP He won't tear us apart that easily

That comment made Lauren's heart go crazy. And now that she was alone maybe she could do something about it….

Lauren: Want to finish what we started… ? ;D

Braveguy: Sure :P

Just then Lauren's best friend, Emma, logged into Transformice and joined them in the tribe house. She would be angry if it was anyone else interrupting their alone time again, but it's her best friend so she doesn't mind.

Lauren: MAMA BEAR!

Emma: BABY LION!

She is happy to spend time with her best friend but she is still wanted something from Brave. She calls Adam on Skype and tries to talk to him about it. Adam answers the Skype call.

Braveguy: Ohai

When Lauren hears his manly deep teenage voice she is almost sent over the edge.

Lauren: Hey, what's up?

Braveguy: Nm, just listening to music and stuff as usual

Lauren was going to try to be straight forward again and hope for the best.

Lauren: Adam…I really want to do the hanky panky from bank to banky.

Braveguy: WOT

_To be continued…. _


	4. Chapter 3

Why does Adam never understand what Lauren is trying to say? She is at a loss of what to do right now. She decides to end the Skype call with him and talk to Emma about what she could do.

Lauren: Omg Emma :(

Emma: Ding dong what is wrong?

Lauren: Brave just doesn't understand that I am looking for something…more. What do I do? He just doesn't get any of my hints!

Emma: Maybe he is just too oblivious to understand. He might come around though. Just keep trying girl.

Lauren decided that Emma was right! However, she was going to take a mini break from the computer and gather her thoughts to execute her new plans…. Adam was playing around on Transformice when he gets a whisper from Simon.

Simonhawk: Hey…  
Adam didn't really want to talk to him, but he wasn't one to be rude.

Braveguy: Ohai

Simonhawk: Soooo..how are you and Lauren?

Braveguy: Good XD

Simonhawk: Can I join your tribe?

Simon asked this once before and Adam didn't know of any other way to get him to stop asking him.

Braveguy: Heck no! Stop trying to get into me and Lauren's business!

Just as Adam ignored him, Lauren got online and told her what happened. After Adam got done telling her, Simon messaged her.

Simonhawk: How are you?

Lauren really didn't want to have to deal with him right now. She wanted to be with Adam so she decided to tell him off.

Lauren: What the fuck? The fuck? Who said you could talk to me like that. What the fuck…the fuck! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!

Simon was so shocked he didn't know how to reply so he didn't. But that would only stop him for now. Lauren was going to go ahead and try to put her plan into place.

Lauren: Baby, you know I love you right?

Braveguy: Ofc XD 3

Lauren: I want to show you how much I love you…

_TO BE CONINTUED_


	5. Chapter 4

Ladam Chapter 4

Braveguy: Really…why didn't you just say so?

Lauren was so excited! Finally..she was going to get some Mclovin' in her McOven.

Lauren: I've been trying to tell you all along!

Braveguy: Sorry XD I must not have gotten the message

Lauren: So you really want to try this?

Braveguy: I'll give anything a try once XD

Lauren: Okay…so.. let me start off. *Twerks so hard it makes the ground shake*

Braveguy: Dat booty

Lauren was so turned on by his vulgar language that she decided to continue.

Lauren: *Whips hair around as she twerks in a circle beckoning you to the bed*

Braveguy: *smells hair* XD

Lauren wasn't sure Adam really knew how to do this…she was going to just try to keep going.

Lauren: *Takes off pants and reveals chocolate panties* How do you want it big poppa? ;)

Braveguy: Eaten XD

Just as she was going to reply Adam went offline. What the heck? FINALLY she was getting what she wanted but he logged off?! Now she was just mad! She decided to get off of Skype but continue to play on Transformice. She decided to talk to Ravn about her troubles.

Lauren: Omg Jess, Adam logged off on me!

Ravnflight: Aw bby ;; Maybe he'll be back soon?

Lauren: We were in the middle of something important…I'm really mad at him.

Ravnflight: He's just a wet noodle…don't let him logging off get to you 3

Lauren decided Ravn was right… she was going to have to come up with a better plan on her quest for the e-dick.

** TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
